Forced Reveal
by A Very Confused Unicorn
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir's civilian identities are revealed to the world, everyone has different reactions and feelings towards it.
1. Chappie One

**Hello there!**

 **For those of you who don't know me- probably anyone that reads this story- I'm Ari.**

 **I've been lurking in the shadows of this fandom for a while now, doing nothing but favouriting stories. Now I'm finally gonna have a go at writing my first ML fic!**

 **I hope you like it!**

Marinette hung from a rope, trying to clear her head a bit.

Because _Adrien_ was _Chat_ and it just didn't make any sense. Adrien was polite and sweet and Chat was a pun-loving flirty guy who was nothing like him.

Then again, Marinette herself was different as Ladybug. She was definitely braver. More confident.

But Adrien was the exact opposite of Chat Noir and it ruined _everything._

o0o

'Hey Ladybloggers!' _Why do I keep watching this?_ 'Guess what? I got a real scoop for you! An Akuma managed to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities revealed!' Alya was so _excited._ Did she not get she was essentially ruining her best friend's life with this livestream she's posting? _Of course not._ Marinette hit the play button on her computer, trying to get it over with quickly.

'Here it is guys! I'm here, at the scene of the fight, where the akuma victim- now purified, don't worry!- managed to get Ladybug and Chat Noir up here, tied up. Their masks have fallen.' _This is it. '_ This is it guys! We're finally getting to find out who's behind the mask? _Who_ has been saving us all this time? _Who_ is the reason that Paris is safe? Well, guys, the answer is at the top of the Eiffel Tower!'

There was some mildly interesting footage of Alya commentating whilst climbing to the top.

As she reached the top, Ladybug's alter ego squeezed her eyes tightly shut. This was the bit Marinette was dreading.

'Almost there guys!' No. No no no no no. _Why am I watching it?_ But Marinette couldn't stop watching.

She knew Alya's first impression, but after she'd blacked out... who knows what had happened?

Once this was over, she decided to go and see Chat-Adrien-whatever!

'Ok this is it! Once I round this corner, the secret is out!' They could agree on _something_ right now.

'Ok, and Ladybug is... drumroll please!' Marinette laughed, a bitter sound. Alya gushed about how she couldn't believe it was finally happening, the sole purpose of this blog. Marinette wanted it to be over and done with.

'Anyway, back to the subject at hand! Our beloved hero Ladybug is...' she turned the corner and gasped. 'Mari?'

o0o

Adrien wanted to hit something. Or someone.

He just... ugh! Marinette was Ladybug!

The love of his life had sat right behind him the whole year and he hadn't noticed. _His_ crush had had a crush on _him_ for almost a year- a fact he only just discovered thanks to Nino- and he had been too _stupid_ and _oblivious_ to even notice!

'If it helps, and least you know she loves you?'

'Now is not the time Plagg. Camembert's in the fridge.

All thoughts of actually being helpful for a change vanished as the unlucky kwami sped off in search of his favourite treat, leaving his charge to collect his thoughts.

Marinette is Ladybug.

Ladybug is Marinette.

The entire world knows.

Oh god. Adrien cursed silently. The entire world knew who he was!

All because of _one_ over enthusiastic fan who just couldn't _not_ be akumatised _just_ to reveal his identity.

'I hate the world right now.'

'I'm with you Plagg.'

o0o

Tikki was in despair.

Marinette shut her out pretty soon after she got home.

Tikki had vanished when her chosen flung the earrings across the room.

Like _that_ would help.

o0o

Plagg knew he should be helping the kid but right now he had other things in his mind.

He'd been kinda excited about the reveal because it meant he could see Tikki- his one true love- again, but there was a disconcerting lack of her presence. He tried to reach out to find her, to _keep her with him_ , but all to no avail.

Tikki was gone.

Leaving the Camembert aside, he tapped Adrien's shoulder.

Twice.

Thrice.

Four times.

Adrien didn't answer. Did he even know Plagg was there?

 _Yes._ His instincts told him. But Adrien's reaction told him otherwise.

o0o

Alya was... _confused._

 _Marinette,_ her best friend, was Ladybug. This whole time the person she'd been looking for had been right beside her.

But why didn't Mari _tell_ her?

Sure, she would have been worried about Alya posting it on the Ladyblog, but Alya wouldn't do that.

Because Mari was her friend and she valued that friendship more the Marinette knew.

Alya felt slightly betrayed, a bit confused but mostly angry.

Didn't Marinette trust her?

o0o

Nino felt like he reacted wrong.

 _'Adrien, dude, why didn't you tell me?'_

 _'Srsly? Don't you trust me?'_

 _'I can't believe it. No, scratch that, I can't believe_ you

He'd been so _harsh_ on his friend. He should have known all Adrien needed was time and support, not cruel words over the phone or mean texts.

He was a bad friend.

o0o

Chloé couldn't believe it. Ladybug was Maritrash? And Chat Noir- the 'mangy alley cat' as her past self would have put it- was her beloved Adrikins? God she'd messed up.

She'd been worshipping the wrong hero.

Why hadn't Adrikins _told_ her though?

o0o

Gabriel Agreste was furious.

Adrien had been putting himself in danger and disobeying him and not telling him something important.

The fashion designer channeled his emotions into his work, resulting in a lot of red and black and slashes and rips.

o0o

Tom and Sabine were sharp.

They'd known for years, since Marinette first got the earrings.

They had been worried about her at first but she'd proven herself.

Now they were worried again.

This big reveal changes everything and Sabine wasn't sure her daughter could handle the pressure.

Tom was worried that the girl had changed, been broken past repair.

How right they were.

 **That's it! It's not too long but I hope you liked it!**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


	2. Chappie Two

**Hello again.**

 **I have been told my oneshot must be expanded. I'm making it a two shot.**

 **I have no clue what I'm gonna write though.**

 **Here goes nothing.**

If Rose Lavillant knew one thing, it was that her class was seriously disoriented.

Like, _seriously_ disoriented.

First off, the perhaps most drastic change, was Marinette's crush on Adrien dissolving completely. She just walked into class one day, whispered something-or-other into Alya's ear, and gave Adrien the cold shoulder when he tried to speak to her. Almost all the class, most noticeably Alya and Nino, tried in vain to finally get them together. Some incredibly strange things had since happened, like Ladybug ignoring Chat Noir completely even when they were fighting an akumatised mastermind. Like Hawkmoth doing nothing about it, not even trying to get there Miraculous even though he knew where- and who, of course- they were. Like Adrien getting a detention just to be with her. Like Marinette snubbing him, almost like Chloe did Kim, many moons ago. Fine! Four years.

What else had happened?

I'm not sure you want to know.

You're absolutely certain? Well, Alix and Chloe, after somehow becoming besties, caused the akumatisation a current total of 37 people just by rollerblading too fast.

Marinette didn't even _try_ to hold her anger in after #23, but what difference did that make?

You guessed it, none.

o0o

Of course. It was now, after almost five years of her crush, that Adrien even truly noticed her.

And that was only because she was Ladybug.

Marinette couldn't help but wish their identities hadn't been revealed for so many reasons:

a) she could have a chance of winning over Adrien's heart as Marinette. Not Ladybug.

b) it completely and utterly ruined the Adrien Agreste she fell in love with. It also made her realise she loved her idea of him, not Adrien himself.

c) since the reveal, the bakery had been flooded with customers who weren't there fir the patisserie, but to catch a glimpse of her.

d) her house had almost been vandalised and she never got a moment's rest.

e) Chloe just got worse: as if to make up for not bullying Ladybug- who was in fact Marinette- all this time.

f) she would never be able to live a normal life again. She was no longer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a clumsy high school student who had a passion for fashion. No, now she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug.

To sum it up, her life sucked.

o0o

Adrien Agreste: teen heartthrob, supermodel, super hero, idol.

Adrien Agreste: unlucky, feline, wisecracking boy imprisoned within himself.

Which was he?

The hero behind the mask was so different to the one without it.

Sweet, charming gentleman.

Reckless, protective partner.

Both, he decided.

He was both.

 **Ok, wth even was that?**

 **I'm a bit ashamed of this but it's how I'm ending my story.**

 **I'll probably write for this fandom again pretty soon.**

 **Until then!**

~Xoxo,

KatnissEeveedeen


	3. Chappie Three

**Okay, hello people! I'm back!**

 **This is becoming a full blown story now because... I don't even know why.**

 **This chapter is my take on two things that were requested in reviews:**

* * *

 **Tikki reacting to what Marinette does**

 **Marinette confronting Alya**

* * *

 **I'm also adding in my own bits because otherwise it would be too short.**

 **Including Master Fu. :D**

 **And more Plagg. Who doesn't love Plagg?**

 **Also, this is a rewrite of this chapter. My friend offered to write some of the chapter for me and I didn't really like it- it included Adrien cutting- so I've deleted it and am doing it myself this time. Some of her chapter is still here, however.**

Nothingness.

Cold, empty, nothingness.

Horrible, unforgiving, numbness.

A struggle for freedom from the darkness, trying to shed light on the situation, losing.

Losing to the hands that never want you to awaken. That want you to sleep in their prison forever.

Losing the freedom to move and to think. Losing the fact of existence itself.

Losing.

Once Tikki would have cared. Before the reveal. When she had feelings, thoughts, emotions. When she never lost.

Before Marinette threw the earrings away.

Before the worst situation arose.

Trapped, trapped inside herself,

Dormant.

o0o

Plagg was fading rapidly.

Yin and Yang. Black and White. Life and Death. Joy and Sorrow. Sweet and Sour. **Creation and Destruction.**

They needed each other.

Without Tikki, Plagg was nothing. He only had a few hours before he went dormant.

The cat-like creature shuddered.

Dormancy was something every kwami hated.

But why was Tikki dormant? It was always his kittens who caused the untimely dormancies, never her bugs!

Her bugs...

A weakened Plagg wrote a short and barely informative note for Adrien before he floated tipsily to the house of one designer-to-be.

He never made it. The floating and phasing through walls left him to weak to move.

He resisted. Of course he did. He may have been unlucky, lazy and kind of greedy, but he _couldn't_ go back in there.

Not without saying goodbye.

Eventually, he gave in. He let the seeping numbness wash over his body as he lay there, on a busy street, fading from existence.

From existence, but never memory.

o0o

Fu always knew it was going to happen.

So did Wayzz.

But that didn't make it any better.

He knew Marinette, Ladybug, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, wouldn't be able to handle it. But this... this was serious.

She'd plunged poor Tikki, and by extension Plagg, into the cold waters of dormancy.

She may as well have handed Hawkmoth ultimate power on a silver platter.

This was bad.

So bad.

o0o

Alya didn't know what was coming for her.

A very angry Marinette.

Not seeing the anger written all over her old friend's face, she invited her in and sat down on the couch, seizing her phone and switching on the camera.

'So, Mari-'

'DON'T call me Mari!' Marinette snarled.

That was the first clue that something was wrong.

Being grabbed by the collar and pushed to the wall was the second one.

But Alya, who'd always prided herself on being an amazing reporter, didn't even notice.

'... anyway, can you just sit down so I can have an interview? That way I can make my blog _really_ famous. You haven't done any other interviews either, have you, so that gives me the first one!'

'No.' It was said entirely too calmly.

'What do you mean 'no?' I don't get it!'

'I mean no. I'm not giving you an interview.' The former hero was seething now.

'Well, why?' Alya truly didn't understand it.

'Why? WHY?' Mari began. 'Well, let me see. First off, you reveal my identity to the entire world without a second thought. Secondly, you just expect me to give you an interview when I have clearly stated I no longer wish to be a part of your life. Thirdly, _you_ were screaming at _me_ for not telling you something I was forbidden to.'

Alya just sat there, dumbfounded by the girl in front of her.

'And lastly, I DON'T WANT TO BE INTERVIEWED NOW PEOPLE KNOW WHO I AM! I've told you before? Is it that hard to drum it into your head, Alya?'

'But I'm your best friend!' Alya finally sputtered out as Marinette made her way to the door. She uttered one last thing before she closed the door for the last time.

'Not anymore, you're not.'

o0o

He was gone.

Plagg was gone. **Forever.**

The one person- kwami- who'd promised to always be there for him, was gone.

He'd _promised._

But if Adrien knew Plagg- and he most certainly did- then the little being of destruction would've fought.

Plagg kept his promises.

So why wasn't he here?

 _What if he had no choice?_ It was certainly a possibility. Plagg was... Plagg.

He was sarcastic, bitter, greedy, lazy, annoying and grouchy.

But...

He was _there_. He cared, as much as he hated to show it. He may have been bad luck, but he was the best thing that ever happened to Adrien.

The best.

 **That's better than the last one, in my opinion.**

 **Also, ending the story here. Goodbye!**

Xoxo,

~KatnissEeveedeen


End file.
